Foolin' with Thunder
by rookieD
Summary: (One-shot) (Season 4 reunion speculations) Co-Written with @sourgummysharks. Months after McNally has left to go UC, Sam makes a feeble attempt to move forward with life. The only problem is fate, as per usual, appears to have other plans. Let the storms begin.


**Foolin' with Thunder.**

* * *

_A/N __**Co-written with sourgummysharks **__– this entire thing was written over the last few days in a series of exchanges on Twitter. _

_It's a bit of a crazy old ride, but its one particular batch of our egging one another on that I thought was far too good in the fun-stakes not to compile. _

_Aside the odd word that was edited here and there, it's written here as per the exchange. I've left it as is, because I think there's a certain charm to its raw edges, haha!_

_Title snatched from the classic 80's Aussie hit 'Rain' by Dragon._

_Rated T for a little language and what-not._

_Disclaimer: We don't own Rookie Blue or The Notebook._

* * *

Three months since McNally went UC and Sam gets Intel that the op is likely to go on for at least a year. More maybe. That confuses the shit out of him.

* * *

Two months after _that_, he finally…_finally -_

Comes to terms with the fact that he's lost her for good.

* * *

And it's a couple of weeks after_ that_, Sam blinks and notices there's a new TO at 15.

Realization dawns that she's been around for a while -

Has been. _Is. _ Flirting with him.

* * *

Two days later she asks him out on a date.

Sam says 'yes,' decides once and for all that he has to stop pining for McNally.

* * *

So. There he is. A Friday night with, ah. Marlo.

The pizza joint she insisted they go to is _packed_.

She orders the pizza _and_ the wine. (It doesn't take a scientist to work out that Cruz is _bossy_).

Sam doesn't have the stamina to argue – even though he can't fucking stand pineapple on pizza. And, he'd really prefer a beer.

(McNally and Sam were very compatible in the dining stakes. They'd take turns in ordering, and liked the same stuff.)

That thought process is _not_ helping things.

"So," Cruz says from behind a napkin –

(Which. Is also not McNally-like).

"Why aren't you off doing UC?"

Sam blinks and wants to vomit. Thoughts of what Andy and Collins might be doing right now swirling through his brain. Sam shrugs, slowly sips his wine. "UC's not my thing anymore."

Marlo laughs out loud at that.

(Sam tries not to think of how different her laugh is from McNally's. Andy's wasn't very ladylike…and he always found it endearing. Marlo's is irritating.)

"But I thought you were THE guy for UC's. What happened?" Marlo asks, teasing.

(_'McNally happened_' Sam thinks, but doesn't say).

Sam bites his tongue and stares at Cruz. He tries to be civil. Even if this isn't panning out to be a good 'date', he needs to try something to not have McNally in his head all the damn time.

As it turns out, it appears that is going to be real, _real_ difficult.

As Sam lifts his head to say something, the door to the restaurant swings open. Walking through it: none other than McNally and Collins themselves.

Sam does a double take, tries to school his features. Probably his jaw stays slack. (He is so screwed. His heart doesn't even feel like it's in his chest anymore. He can't take his eyes off Andy, can't breathe anymore).

McNally must've felt his eyes on her though, because she glances at their table at that moment. Before Sam can force himself to look away, they're making eye contact.

McNally's eyes widen marginally. She tightens her grip on Nick's arm as her eyes sweep over to Cruz.

Sam notices the confusion on her face, watches the flash of hurt in her eyes before she masks her expression.

"What," Marlo squawks at Sam, oblivious to who he's just noticed. "There a ghost after the best ham and pineapple in town?"

Sam blinks and screws up his face. _Seriously? _ And Andy thought _his_ jokes were bad.

There are a long 30 seconds before Sam reacts in any pragmatic sort of way. His guess is that McNally and Collins are still UC, and for all he knows, this pretentious pizza place is a part of the sting. "I..uh. Just have to use the bathroom," he croaks to Cruz, hitching a thumb in whichever direction it happens to land.

Sam stands up slowly, then focuses on putting one foot in front of the other to get him closer to where McNally waits at the counter.

Andy stares back at him the whole time, wide-eyed and fidgeting.

The look on army-boy is just as priceless. Collins is like some cartoon character, his head bobbing about in different directions and trying NOT to look at Sam.

"Hey, Swarek…" Sam hears a pitchy voice from behind. "Bathrooms are that way," Marlo huffs out an anxious laugh.

(Yeah, so they're in the opposite direction to where he's headed, but it's like Sam has blinkers on now. No way in the world is he letting McNally out of his sight).

"Don't like the troughs in those ones," Sam mutters in response – doesn't care much if Cruz hears. He continues on his walk to Andy. _Faster_.

He watches Andy step behind Collins, trying to hide her face behind his shoulder. Thinks: _What are you hiding from McNally?_

When Sam's finally standing in front of them, he's not sure what to do anymore.

McNally's whispering something in Collins' ear, while he's shaking his head.

Sam's feeling nauseous again - just _looking_ at their proximity and how comfortably they fit together. "Excuse me miss, where can I find the men's room?" he asks the lady at the counter, now ignoring the couple next to him.

The woman directs him to the bathrooms, and he feels McNally's eyes on him as he walks away, feeling a bit defeated.

* * *

Sam washes his face with cold water in the bathroom. But as he's leaving –

Someone grabs his arm and drags him out the back door.

* * *

"What…" Sam oofs, as his back is pushed up against the cold, brick wall.

"What ME?" McNally hisses. "What YOU? SAM." She's holding him by both arms now, that monkey grip of hers gone impossibly tight. Her face is like a storm - dark and scowling.

"Visit the men's room often?" Sam enquires casually, even though he is _not_. Not casual at all. He can see, smell, and feel a _lot_ of McNally –

Even though it's dark out here, and she's giving them an arms length of space.

The snort she gives him is familiar. So too is the roll of the eyes. "Yeah. Well. Couldn't enlist anyone else to do my dirty work," she snaps, peeking over her shoulder – in the direction of where they just came from…and her UC 'buddy', no doubt.

Sam can't help but snap back; "That what I am? Your DIRTY work?" Sam can now add furious to the long list of emotions that are spinning through his soul. "Go back inside, McNally," he continues sharply. "Go do your job…or whatever the hell it is that you're doing here now."

* * *

"Whatever it – of course I'm doing my job!" Andy replies furiously.

A loud thud is heard against the door and Sam pulls her close, hiding her face from view of anyone who might exit the door. They hold their breaths for a bit, but no sound follows.

Sam turns his attention back to McNally. "You gotta go," he replies, looking at some point above her head.

Andy groans, grabs his face so he looks at her. "Hey. I…I'm sorry I didn't show up at The Penny, okay?"

Sam tries to shrug it off…but now she's crying. And Sam…well Sam feels like crap despite everything. (He can't turn off this instinct to protect her, to keep her happy…)

He isn't ready to forgive her, and this is the wrong place and wrong time for this conversation. So, Sam just nods. Wipes a stray tear with his thumb because he can't resist.

She's angling her face towards him now, leaning into his touch.

"How's the op?" he asks, his best attempt to _not_ kiss her right now.

* * *

McNally's eyes flicker away from Sam's, a sure sign that she's about to protect him from the ugly truth. "Little lonely," she says quietly, biting her lip. "Things are different to how I thought they might be." She's frowning too.

Sam doesn't like it _at all_. "You got Collins though, right?" Sam clarifies cautiously. Not wanting, but very much wanting to know what the deal is with that particular relationship. "He's got your back." Sam still has his fingers on McNally's wet cheeks.

Her eyes flash back to his. "S'not the SAME," she practically barks. "He's not experienced like _you_."

And if Sam wasn't freaked out and second guessing before…well. He sure as hell is now. He can't help but jump to conclusions about the _types_ of experience Andy might've been testing GI Joe on.

He wants to question her a little more on the matter, but she's on her toes now and leaning _all_ the way in. Another centimeter and the tip of her nose will touch his.

"Experience ain't everything," Sam goes with eventually. "No doubt you two make a good pair." He's finding it real hard to focus on his words though. He can taste McNally from here. "You, uh. You should get back to him," Sam whispers. "He'll be waitin' for you."

* * *

"Yeah," she whispers back, breathing right in his face.

Sam swallows, resists the urge to nudge his nose against hers.

(Resists lots of urges. The urge to take her in his arms and out of this op right _now_. To tell her how much he misses her.)

"Who were you here with?" McNally asks suddenly.

Sam snaps out of his daze. (So, uh. The '_I miss you and love you_' will have to wait).

* * *

"Um, ah. Um," Sam stutters out like a machine gun. Eventually decides to go with the truth. "New TO at 15."

Andy's face turns into a ferocious scowl, a possessive lioness – or something of the sort. "Oh. So 's a WORK dinner then?" Her mouth is in a twisted pout, something that Sam shouldn't – but _does_ – find completely appealing.

He's fighting the urge to kiss it off her real bad. "Ah. Um." Sam clears his throat. "Shekindaaskedmeoutonadate." He merges the words into one, hoping like crazy that McNally will be distracted by the way his fingers just skimmed down her jaw.

"DATE!" she screams angrily. "DATE." McNally practically spits at him. "And which part of THAT particular word is you doing whatever it takes?" She's back to being teary again, her fists in tight bundles and punching into Sam's chest.

Sam lets her hit him too; that pain is easier to handle than the twist that's squeezing at his heart right now. "Andy….sweetheart…" Sam breathes out in a plead. "C'mon….thought you'd GONE for KEEPS." Sam's words are slurring around as though they're in a washing machine.

To make matters even _more_ interesting, it's starting to rain. Between McNally's tears and the wet, stormy weather, Sam is done for.

"Thought it meant it was over…for good," he tells her shakily.

* * *

Andy's hurt expression is killing Sam right now, it's like being in that damn parking lot of doom all over again.

Andy wipes her tears with the back of her hand, shakes her head. "You were the ONE thing…God, Sam. You had been the most stable person in my life. Despite everything. I KNEW you wouldn't leave. You were there. Every single day. And then…Jerry…with EVERYTHING that happened I just wanted to be there for YOU, for once."

Sam's nodding along, running his hands down her arms. "I know, I just-"

But Andy isn't done yet. "And then you broke UP with me, and I didn't want to believe it. I called you so many times. I even…I showed up at your place a few times. Left without even trying…And they you were fine….you were back at The Penny, all smiles and NORMAL. It was like….you were FREE. Like what we had…was suffocating for you."

Sam shakes his head, cups her cheek. "Andy, no—I. Believe me…it wasn't like that sweetheart, I…"

Andy removes his hands, takes a step back. "No. I. I'm sorry I dragged you out- I had no right…if you're happy, I'm happy, okay? It was over, I left…"

Sam shakes his head, grabs her by the shoulder, desperate. "NO. It wasn't over. I got scared and I pushed you away. I regretted it the MOMENT it happened. And then you were holding that grenade." Sam swallows, unable to articulate his feelings from that day. "You scared the shit out of me. You—I couldn't push you away anymore. And it just. It wasn't over. I didn't mean it. It STILL isn't over."

And with that, he pulls her close, kisses her fervently.

And kisses. And keeps on kissing. The two of them drenched from head to toe, the rain pouring down around them –

The best part of all, for Sam anyway…is that McNally isn't pulling back. If anything, she is grinding _into_ Sam – like –

Maybe she's trying to climb him (_again_). The rain is making it tricky for her though; Sam's jeans and shirt are _soaked_.

It's a good kiss though, that's for sure. It's like they're trying to make up for lost time or something; their hands searching out one another all over. The kiss is hot and wet and fighting. But instead of fighting _against_ – it's like they're a force fighting _together_.

McNally's whimpers start light, but soon become greedy groans. Sam is pretty sure he's making even more noise. This desperate growling and keening he can't help because he just loves her _so_ fucking much.

It's only when she nips sharp into his lip that the _rest_ of his body catches up. She's managed to climb onto his hips, and the hint is there to catch at her ass.

When he does, he holds on real tight. Decides then and there he's never…never letting go again. _Never_.

* * *

They don't even notice the door has swung open. Nor do they notice the two shocked faces staring at them.

"Sam?" "Andy?" Their names are called out in unison. Like it's some perfect sign.

They just keep kissing, oblivious for an eternity to Cruz and Collins and gradually the whole restaurant, which apparently wants to come see the show.

* * *

(They have 6 months to make up for, okay? It's pouring out here and there's thunder, and they're oblivious to the world –

In the background, Nick has to cover a little kid's eyes. He'd been watching with his eyes popping out, and it isn't exactly a…uh, PG-kiss.

McNally pretty much starts twitching her fingers on Sam's belt buckle before they bother coming up for air –

Sam's not opposed to that, but their clothes are SOAKING wet, this might be a problem…

And… Sam really needs to stop thinking about how _everything _is wet. He really, really does. He needs to keep his hands on her face.

They move down on their own accord though, he has no control over his actions. It's like he's drunk on McNally kisses. And. Well. McNally wears a tank top and jeans well. Sam actually wishes he had a dozens hands right now.)

* * *

Cruz stands there shell-shocked – and more than just a little impressed and a lot turned on…

Nick holds her back when she tries to get Sam's attention again. Turns on the charm to distract her.

* * *

The manager finally comes out to break them apart. It's a family joint and they're distracting_ all _the customers and staff. "Uh, guys. You might wanna move this somewhere else…before you catch colds," the manager, who is holding an umbrella, tries to offer them some cover to little avail.

It's still raining harder than Sam's seen in a while. He looks over his shoulder. Notices a bunch of faces peering through windows and around the edge of the door.

Cruz and Collins are standing huddled under the awning. Army boy is desperately trying to contain that wide smile of his. Cruz is not so subtle about her own frown.

_Jesus. _ Sam really is a chump. For starters, he shouldn't have even agreed to go out with her tonight. He feels bad for her though, watching on as Sam holds McNally high on his hips –

No doubt the pair of them look like one of Andy's favorite cheese-ball Hollywood movies…wet and in love and kissed half to death.

He sighs and slides McNally down to her feet gently, takes a hold of her hands and squeezes. He leans in and whispers for her ears only; "You gotta go, sweetheart." Sam kisses at the shell of her ear. "But I'll be waitin'…for when you get back." It kills him to have to release her. In fact, it smashes his heart –

All Sam wants to do right now is towel her down and wrap her in a blanket. (Well. That's not_ all_ he wants to do. He wants to get her in his truck, drive her to his, move her in and make her breakfast every single fucking day for the rest of their lives. He wants to get her in his bed and make love to her, and-)

Well. Sam wants a LOT of things. "I love you," he tells her loudly. Doesn't care who hears that part, nudges his nose to hers.

Their audience breaks out in cheers as she beams back a bright; "I love you too, Sam!" and kisses him again for all that it's worth.

They're pulled apart by Collins this time. "C'mon _Hilary_," he says with a wink. "Luke's expecting a call in 5."

Andy clutches Sam's hand tightly, refusing to let go. "Just…just…just," she stutters. "I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

Collins steps back from them, holding up an index finger at McNally and nodding at Sam.

Sam watches as he walks back, guides all onlookers (including Cruz), inside.

When they're alone again, McNally peers up at Sam from under wet lashes. "You mean what you said?" She's got him in a death grip. Beautiful girl in the rain with wide, wide eyes and soaked all the way through.

"Everything. Always." Sam smiles small at her.

McNally purses her lips and nods her head. "Me too," she chokes out, the tears starting again. "Could be another few months," she strangles out through some hiccups as she butts her face into Sam's neck. She's crying hard again, shaking her head. Shaking her whole, skinny self.

"Don't care if it's another few years, McNally," Sam tells her honestly, between a series of kisses into her dripping wet hair. "S'long as I know you love me…that you're gonna give me another chance…I'll wait."

Their final kiss is a tender soft promise. Sam stroking McNally's jaw to steady her out, hopefully pass some extra patience her way.

He breaks first, because it doesn't feel like she's going to. "Go now, Andy," Sam says through the relentless rain. "'Cause when you get back, I'm never letting go again."

* * *

_The End_


End file.
